


Random Smut (EXO ver)

by LilyKizaki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyKizaki/pseuds/LilyKizaki
Summary: What if .... you had an adventure with exo?Holy water not includedmight include OT12
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Lu Han (EXO)/You, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Random Smut (EXO ver)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehololizard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=somehololizard).



"Wake up babe... stop sleeping." A hand pushed me to awake. 

"(y/n) wake up~" The voice accompanied by sounds of curtain pulling and sunlight shining towards me.

"Hmmmmm..." I slowly opened my eyes.

"(y/n)!" A man ran towards me and jumped next to my bed and snuggles towards my side. "You're finally awake."

"Awwwwww, such a clingy baby Minseokie~" I ruffled his hair, sniffing in his scent. 

"(y/n) do you have plans today?" He gave a puppy eyes with a small pout on his face. He's so cute and adorable! Who would ever think he is really 30 years old? 

"No...why?" I was curious. Minnie is being strange today.

"Because we are taking you to an amusement park." Jongdae slightly opened the door and brought breakfast into our room.

"Chenie Chen Chen~" I threw my arms towards the surprized and shocked Jongdae.

"Woah slow down baby girl" He quickly put down the tray and accepted my hug, kissing me on the lips.

"I felt I'm left behind." Minseok pouted and joined our hug.

"No Minseokie you are not left behind and we love you." Jongdae gave him a hug and Minseok's face immediately went red and slowly becoming blue.

"(y/n) save me...Dae is choking me..." He raised his hand towards me.

"Aish you two, stop being childish and have breakfast. " I stuffed his mouth with pancakes they made.

"Ah waeeee (y/n) why don't you feed me." Jongdae wailed.

"Here you go. Open your mouth~" I picked up another pancake with my mouth and kissed him, stuffing it into his mouth.

While the two are still having breakfast, I sneaked to the bathroom with my clothes and quickly change them. I got myself a nice white colored shirt and a pair of jeans. 

And the door burst open.   
"(y/n)-" The two looked at me.   
I stared at both of them blankly but heat kept rushing up to my face. From the mirror I could see my face being beet red and my ears are fuming with steam.

Jongdae signaled Minseok and gave him a smirk. He pushed you against a wall. And before you could protest, he smacked his lips against yours and began kissing you desperately. Minseok's naughty hands slide under my shirt humming.

"Hmm..." I moaned softly. This feels like heaven and hell combined. 

"Feeling good babe?" Jongdae raised his eyebrows and whispered in a lustful way. I nodded. 

He aimed at my neck and softly nibbled and sucked it. I almost screamed but Minseok captured my lips to hush my down. The pain on my neck hurts but it feels good.

Minseok kneeled before me, crawling his wandering hands upon my panties. I gasped as he ripped the lace off me. 

The atmosphere getting hotter and hotter and I started leaking down there. The air conditioner was blowing but cannot take off the heat even Jongdae took off all my clothes. I gasped and shivered as Jongdae captured my swollen lips once more in my naked glory. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow and said his tongue into my mouth, exploring every detail. I threw back my head and a soft moan escaped my lips.

I panted softly into his mouth and hitched when Minseok stuck twol long fingers into me. 

"So sensitive my girl…" Minseok commented in a low raspy voice as I shivered and almost came.

"Minseok… I am gonna cum…" The tension inside me keep building in my stomach.

"Call me daddy." He thrusted his fingers harder inside me. I gasped. 

"Daddy Min-seok please I-" I couldn't finished off and the juice came spurting out. My legs felt like jelly as I almost fell but Jongdae got me, and held me close to him. I gasped for breath, breathing in his masculine scent.

"Really so sensitive baby...how long you haven't been touched?" Jongdae held onto my jelly legs.

"I can't- remember," my mind is full of stars and lust and I can't think and just enjoying the moment. 

"Min, let's change spots." Jongdae trailed his fingers, slowly crawling them near my womanhood. 

Minseok kept sucking onto his fingers which are coated with my juice. "Taste so delicious as always babe" He added with a smirk. 

"Ah~ Daddy please don't tease me like that…" I kept blushing. 

Jongdae kneeled down and started licking the juice trailing near my womanhood and I gasped loudly.

"Dae! I'm still sensitive…" I whined trying to wiggle but he pinned me firmly to the ground with his strong and muscular arms. 

"Don't you dare leave, we aren't finished with you" His eyes darkened as he continued what he was working on.

Minseok started sucking the sensitive spots on my neck, leaving trails of purple hickies down to my breasts all over. I shivered being lightheaded, it feels like flying over the fantasies. 

"Dae...please- ah… hmmmmm…" I moaned incoherently as Jongdae kept thrusting his tongue inside me. 

"Cum baby cum. I feel your hole is tightening." Jongdae thrusted harder and deeper inside me and I moaned loudly as I could.

The climax came faster and harder as I shivered and kept spurting all over.

"Ah…" I keep panting, slowly sliding onto the floor. 

"Let me carry our princess to our room." Minseok carried me on to the bridal style while kissing me desperately walking behind us.

Putting me slowly onto the comfy bed, Minseok crawled on top of me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm gonna fill my seeds in your womb (y/n)~" He took off his boxers, revealing the already stood up tall budge.

"Relax (y/n)…" he massaged my thighs slowly with hi handsand gently pushed his huge budge inside me.

"ah~" Tears were brimming near my eyes. Minseok saw that and licked them away. 

"(y/n) are you ok? If not we can stop it right now." He asked with concern. I shook my head and he started to move deeper inside.

We did have intimacy before but it only went till fingers and tongues because I'm not ready to have intercourse and...becoming a mother.

"Please push it deeper ah~" I moaned and clung my arms on his shoulders, scratching his back. 

"As you wish my princess." He pushed his big hard fat cock deeper and   
right there. He found the spot and I whimpered every time as he kept on hitting.

"Babe you are so tight…" He started to thrust faster which made me roll my eyes towards the back. 

Very soon something started to build inside of me and my hole kept clinging harder to his manhood which the veins keep popping out and I moaned as loud as I could, unable to contain myself.

"Minseok daddy… I can't hold it any longer…" I could feel Minseok's thursts became faster as he fxcked me harder.

"Yeah babe...me too…" The juice came out like a volcano for the third time today, staining the bed sheets, the white ribbons kept shooting straight into my womb. We were both panting heavily, as though we ran for miles. He removed himself and fell onto me.

A pair of eyes kept staring at the both of us.  
"Seems the both of you have forgotten me…" Jongdae pushed Minseok over with the latter whining. He crawled on to me smirking, capturing my lips.

"hmm…" His tongue kept exploring inside, biting the lips of mine lustfully.

"awww…" I could taste the blood from my lips.

"Sorry (y/n), does it hurt a lot?" I shook my head as he started to lick the wound clean. *His chest was against mine, breathing heavily as he kept on kissing me. I reached out my hand to touch his toned and he slid two fingers into my womanhood as a response. He kept on trusting his fingers for about a dozen times before he slowly put his hardened member inside. 

"Hmmm…" I whined and moved to a more comfortable position as he started to thrust harder inside me as I whined softly into his ears.

"You're so teasing huh…" He just hit that spot and I concentrated on releasing the fourth time. He soon shivered and released inside me.   
"ha…" We both panted heavily and he helped me to a sitting position and handed me my clothes. 

"We have an amusement park to go to y/n baby. Let's continue tonight shall we?" he said, smirking.   
I smiled shyly and we dressed each other, touching every part of his body.   
He then carried me bridal style out the door, Minseok hurried after us, buttoning up his shirt and fixed his messed up hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone hello~
> 
> This is Lily Kizaki, also an author on Wattpad and Asianfanfic (yea just to mention so that I'm not copying from myself)
> 
> This is a collab of EXO smut with Somehololizard on Wattpad 
> 
> Thank y'all and have a nice day~


End file.
